1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to instant messaging technologies, and particularly to a communication device having an instant messaging software and a method for making a phone call.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging software (IMS), such as MSN®, QQ®, and Gtalk®, is becoming more and more popular. Many communication devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are installed with the IMS, to provide instant messaging service for a user. When the user uses the IMS to communicate with others, and if the user wants to make a phone call to someone who is communicating with the user via the IMS, the user may need to exit the IMS to make the phone call, which is very inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.